That Wasn't Goodbye
by RedCullen
Summary: Ginny and Draco part ways after a longer type of relationship. Even though the parting was something that they both knew would happy Ginny just wasn't ready.  These are not my characters these belong to J.K.R and as do some of the places.
1. Chapter 1

These are not my characters they belong to J.K. Rowling as do some of the places. I only use them for my enjoyment.

* * *

Ginny stood there waiting in the shadows everyday since the day he walked out the door and did not turn his head to say goodbye to her. The shadows she is where she felt the comfort, the control, the possibility that she would see him but he would not see her. She feared that if he saw her he would turn and vanish just as he did the year prior and Ginny would not allow that to happen not when the world needed him as much as she did. Every day she quietly rose from her bed, dressed and silently left the burrow behind in hopes that it would pay off in the end. Her family and friends did start noticing that she was there less and less and that just would not do but it had been so hard for her to leave that spot. The deep shadow was just steps away from Courtshire Inn a place that Draco and Ginny only spent one night at before the world knew of their secret a secret that was had been kept so close that none of the family even knew not even Ginny's best friend.

A stupid slip up cost them everything, if only she had not been in such a rush but she had been and that was the end of everything though she could not get that wrapped around her heart. Her mind knew that it was impossible but how could she explain that to her heart. One-step without looking she had walked a thousand steps but all it took was one misstep. Ginny began playing the scene all again in her head. She could see it as if it happened just yesterday instead of the year before.

_"I have to go you know that if I don't show up they are going to come looking for me."_

_ "You promised me the weekend," he spoke with a hint of desperation._

_ "I know but, but I have already lied to them and this thing I have put off so many times that if I don't come to this they are going to follow me and how can I let them know it would just ruin everything."_

_ "Go then meet me at Hyde Park tomorrow in the red." He whispered quietly in my ear. Ginny knew exactly what he meant by in the red it was their favorite set up. It was something that came to her one night before a trip to Hogsmead a way for her to skip away from friends and meet up with Draco without being recognized by them or at least that was the plan and she made sure of it by walking by them a few times never getting called out on it. _

_ "I will. I promise you I will nothing will keep me from there." She did not give him a kiss goodbye we were right out there in front of the hotel the mere fact that we were in kissing distance to each other was pushing passed their boundary lines. _

_ Turning so quick Ginny only made it about a dozen steps when she did the one thing, she tried never to do turn and look at him just one last look. Though she could barely see him since people were, walking past it was enough to make her happy not even turning around she took a step and caught the edge of a flowerbed causing her to fall. She caught her self but not before it was too late, her sunglasses fell off and she hit them on the way down. Gathering herself, she stood and pushed the black hair behind her ear allowing a lock of red hair to fall down. _

_ "Here let me help you," a younger man bent down and helped pick up her two bags that she was carrying. She held the broken sunglasses in one hand taking the bags in her other hand. _

_ "Um, thanks." I tried to keep my voice very softy even though I was cursing inside. _

_ "No problem." He looked right into her eyes and peered down to her neck. "Um, I know you don't I?" _

_ She looked at him and cocked her head to the side from first glance she did not know him but after a moment it clicked. They both attended Hogwarts if she was correct he was in the same year as her but in a different house but she could not figure out which one. It had been a couple years since they attended there together but that didn't seem to keep him from remember but how did he know it was her she had to play off like she didn't remember him maybe he would simply say he must have mistook her and walked away. _

_ "I am sorry," she began the nice getaway, "but I have to say no."_

_ "Yeah, we um attended school together a couple years ago. You are um, uh, um Weasley, Ginny Weasley right?" He spoke loudly causing a few people to turn and look at us. She did not dare look around but she wanted to know if Draco had seen her and began towards her. _

_ Shit had been the first thing to cross my mind now that my sunglasses were broken I had nothing to hide behind I unconsciously moved my hair and that's when I felt the lock of hair which means he probably saw it too. That is what she gets for being in a rush. _

_ "I am sorry, I really don't remember you."_

_ "So are you here with Harry Potter is that why you're in disguise?" At the mention of Harry Potter, more people turned and looked. Even a few people actually stopped and began listening in on their conversation._

_ There it was the one thing she was trying to keep herself out of he had her trapped there had been no good way of getting out of here. Not with all these people, here no matter what she said people would make some kind of deal out of it. If she said no they would call her heartless if, she said yes then it would be across the front page. Instead, she settled for the personal space issue. _

_ "I am sorry but that is not your business." She replied quickly. _

_ "Sorry curiosity gets me every time. I think it's kind of cool that you are going undercover to see your boyfriend."_

_ "He is not my boyfriend anyways thanks again for helping me with my bags." Ginny quickly walked passed him. _

_ "Hey Weasley it was great seeing you." She knew at that point that her disguised was blown and she had to know if Draco's was too because if anyone could place the two of them in the same area speculation would arise. Making the decision she began to cross the road lingering in the direction of the hotel she noticed Draco not more then a few feet away from where she just was. Was he coming to help me but did not because of the man? _

At that moment, she brought herself out of the old memory and kept looking towards the Inn. The questioning had to stop she did not know what he was about to do but that didn't matter because the man who stopped her then stopped right next to Draco and the following day Daily Prophet was writing articles about an alleged death eater sighting. Even though it has been years since the fall of the dark lord and almost all the death eaters have been dealt with in one way or another occasionally someone will come out saying they saw one. This time Draco's face fell across the second page with the article going into to detail about him been investigated again. Even though he had went through a trial and had been released due to him being a young adult and having to follow orders more or less from his parents and of course just how he was surrounding in general he did not have a way out and has shown remorse for some of the things he had done. She remembered that he had agreed to help with the locating of some of the more reclusive death eaters. The reasoning for the belief that the death eater being under investigation had been stated because a member of the Order of the Phoenix was sighted in the area in disguised. Of course the paper was stupid enough to post a photo of the member in disguised though it was hard to see exactly who it was it was enough to cause people to start coming out.


	2. Chapter 2

Within days, more pictures of the girl started showing up and more often then not, they showed Draco in his own disguise though not nearly as undercover as she was. Of course, after the boy recognized her the choice to show up at Hyde Park was the hardest one she had to make in a long time. The article proved to her that it was over for her if not today then tomorrow or the next day, if it had not been for the other pictures then she probably could have made up a story. Three days after the first article ran she took off to Bakersfield a small town far north that the two of them could meet away from everything going on at the time. That is when the picture of them kissing showed up, someone had been following her there was no other way of getting around it now. The door left open just long enough when the kiss happened that someone had the shot.

A café meeting the simplest of places to meet and that's what scared her if he was willing to see her in public still in disguise but with the chance someone else seeing again. There could be a possibility that it would over, something they rarely talked about but knew it could happen. He did not stay long but the few minutes he was there, he made things very clear.

_"It has run its course and now it's best to bow out." _

_ "I know, I know," I repeated trying to convince myself of something that was going to happen. _

_ "Let's just drink our coffee and enjoy our few minutes."_

_ "I am not for one minute sorry about us being together but I am sorry that it has to end," I whispered keeping my distance from him even though I wanted to reach my hand out to him. _

_ "My coffee is done," was his only response. Then he stood patting her hand and walked out he did not even say good-bye or turn back and look at her. Just walked out the door and vanished. _

She stood for a moment longer after coming back out from her memory, the café was just at the end of the block from the Courtshire Inn, a place that meant more to her then anything else. Today would not be the day he would show a feeling deep in her burnt out as she stepped further back into the shadows and apparated out. She would never be sure he would not show later in the evening but she could only be gone all day every once in awhile before someone in her family would catch on.

"Where have you been?" Her mother asked her before she went upstairs she just had not been quick enough.

"Been out," she never went into detail but that did not stop her mother or anyone else from continuing asking questions.

"Where is out?"

"A few different places okay, I went to shop for a new dress but once I was out there I just couldn't decide what I wanted okay. I also had a cup of tea and a sandwich."

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes okay. You're brother will be coming home tonight."

"Did she throw him out again?"

"He just wants some family time he said," her mother turned back to the stove.

"Meaning she kicked his butt out," Ginny smiled and went up to her room to change. Hermione and Ron seemed to get along for a few days then he would end up here for dinner and sometimes a sleep. Then he would go back and not come around for at least another week. Hermione rarely came over with him but that was because of her she had a feeling about since she was the reason Harry decided to leave to go on a hunt of his own for death eaters.

The dinner with Ron went well enough he did not say much to anyone except when asked a direct question, agreeing that it was always nice to have him home so the whole family conversation did not revolve around her. Though as of late it only goes to the questions about the day which she has become defensive about so that does not even happen much anymore at dinner. The only way things can work in the house anymore and that has almost caused her to go out and figure out another place to stay. Though it has taken a little longer to do that since she could barely concentrate on keeping, a job to begin with having to depend on one to keep her lively hood just would not work for her currently.


	3. Chapter 3

Rising quietly as she had for the past days, weeks and months the day morning seemed to be dimmer then most an over cast which was nice for her since it seemed to hide her that much better. Grabbing for a sweatshirt, she made her way down the stairs as quiet as she could since it was only her parents and her left in the house it seemed more possible to sneak away. Leaving a note that she wanted to look at a new book she walked out as far as she could from the house behind a set of trees and quickly apparated away. Unsure of when her mother would be up if she already was this was the best place for her though if her mother did see Ginny would be questioned for days on her whereabouts and why she felt the need to apparated then take floo or something just as ridiculous as that. She always took to stops before finally landing in an ally way about a mile away from where she watches from before she used to just apparate in the ally way but then she realized that it could easily disturb any one enough to be seen and that is something she didn't want to ever happen. However, she always found it hard to make it there without people noticing over and over again that she was there.

Luckily the streets were so bare today must have been the over cast it caused many people so stay in whether or not by a conscious decision or not it happened more since the last war. Walking with her head down making sure to not look anyone in the eye she darted into a bookstore that she had walked by more often then not. Keeping within sight of the Inn, she made her way up and down the aisles occasionally finger a book or two pulling one out she thumbed through it just to look occupied while she really watched the sidewalks. Why she thought he would come back to there but sometime tugged deep within soul telling her one day he would. Maybe that day had already passed maybe that day will never actually come but she had hope and that hope is what kept he coming back to this spot.

After another hour in the book store followed by a few looks from the employees she finally decided that she needed to move on from there but she did purchase a book before leaving one she came across purely accidental. Today she kept herself in disguise by darkening her red hair and wearing glasses not a big difference but to be honest there was not a reason why she should be hiding herself since she was no longer meeting up with Draco. Still it felt nice to hide behind something so simple. Slinking out of the shop with a bag in her hand, she wondered down the street again looking down hiding as much of her as she could. Walking past the door to the Inn a simple glance inside stopped her heart, but she did not stop walking or did she? Looking in many directions until her eyes found the inside of the inn and with the second glance, her heart stopped again within feet of her Draco was standing there talking with someone. Not allowing anyone to see her Ginny scurried along down the sidewalk waiting until she had time to cross then head down the darkened ally that felt like comfort to her.

After all these days he was there right there in front of her and she ran, ran like a scared little girl. Maybe that is what she had always been just too scared to do anything. Perhaps that is why the relationship faltered there was nothing to base it on out in the real world just to scared to allow anyone to know the truth. She stood there for a few minutes bent over hands on her knees trying to find a way to breath but the constriction of her chest proved so difficult, finally she just apparated away landing on a soft mound of grass. A moment or two her breathing subsided and the colored blinking dots started to vanish from her vision she was now laying back on the grass taking in the slowest deep breath as possible.

She did not know where she was nor did she care where she was, all she knew was how to get back to where she wanted and right now, she was fighting with herself on going back. She wanted no needed to go back but at the same time, the fear gripped her insides forcing her to stay where she was a moment longer. She feared whom he was talking to, whom he was staying there with in the place where they spent a night together. Had it all been a web of lies was that why it was so easy for him to part without saying goodbye? Ginny knew at the beginning that it was serious but not serious enough to run their whole lives the both of them spent their time with others though how often never discussed between the two of them. To keep appearances as they both agreed without really agreeing the whole thing just assumed.

Ten minutes, twenty minutes, thirty minutes pass she did not know but she knew that she would have to go back just to see even though he was probably long gone from the lobby by now. At the moment, it was to fill the void. Seconds later, she found herself in a different alley on the opposite side of the hotel. She knew that she could not put herself where she was hiding before or else panic would fill her again. Fixing her coat she moved towards the sidewalk and began walking quickly, spending an extra second looking in the windows to the Inn she saw nothing and left. There was not a reason for her to stay she knew he was upstairs or gone but who he was with started to creep into her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Her mother told her she expected to see her around the next couple days since Bill and Fleur were coming in for a visit. Just another thing to have to deal with but she was glad for the moment's rest of watching and waiting. She did however go back that night just to see though she saw many he was not one of them. Occasionally she thought of one of single girls might have been his date but she did not allow herself to get caught up in that idea that fantasy.

Over the next two days, she found herself less able to pay attention to what had been going on around her every minute that passed by that she did not go back to her spot she wondered. Finally, after a more then difficult lunch she told her mother that she had an emergency and she needed to leave for just a few minutes. Twenty minutes tops she promised her mom before taking off. The day was brighter then she remembered, and she was in such a rush she left sunglasses back at the house. Though after waiting a few minutes to see if he had shown up that day she left again yelling at herself.

"What was the big emergency?"

"Oh, it was nothing I misunderstood her." She tried to smile looking at her mother.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just thought she said her dress seem split but she had said how awful it would have been if it did. Simply misunderstanding," she finished the lie by repeating herself.

"Okay." Her mother went about her business leaving Ginny to feel more out of control. She knew she should have felt in control but honestly, things were not going very well for her as of late. The days were filled with the need to get away and the nights were filled with longing. Any other time that was around she just felt lost and she had never felt lost before he walked away. Now maybe their relationship was not the best and there might have been issues with commitment and socializing but in all reality it was how she found her life full filled. Not that it all mattered now she was just happy to know that he was still doing well.

"Ginny mom says you have been less like yourself lately?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Will you answer if I say it is?"

"Depends are you going to tell mom?"

"Depends on the answer," he was honest and she liked that about her brother but still it was her brother so she should knew what her answer would be.

"Then no," since she felt him being honest she would be honest to him.

"Ginny she is just worried about you, everyone is. You haven't returned anyone's mail in the family. You hardly ever come to a family function. You aren't seeing Draco again are you?"

"Of course not," she said without emotion, she had little emotion left for that thought. She knew that it would not be possible because Draco was not speaking to her in any sense. Not that it would matter to him or not if she was seeing him again, oh how she wished to see him again just for another moment, she promised herself she would not run again if she did.

"Then try to be around more, don't make mom worry so much."

"Yes, I will try," she would not promise anything more then a try but that she could do. She had been trying to figure out a way to stay longer around the house but it was so hard to when she could be watching and waiting for him. She missed her chance the last time and she was not going to allow herself the chance to miss it again.

The evening went without a hitch. Ron and Hermione managed to come over for dinner and Hermione even spoke to Ginny thought rehearsed in her opinion. Nothing deviated from the normal one or two line generic responses except when baby subject brought up. That topic easily got Hermione talking a bit more but only for a few minutes when she realized who she was talking about it to. Ginny realized she missed her friend more then anything but the relationship had been sliced and she had no idea how to mend it if it was even mend able. Her mother explained everything was to a degree might be able to but a patch on it but it only covers up what is missing underneath.

It seemed like the more she spent around with the family the more she wanted to be far away from them. Something just seemed wrong for her to be here when all around her people were in love and there she was sitting with a broken heart. Though she never thought she would say it was a broken heart but she wanted something she just could not have and that drove her to the point of being to lose it again.

"Okay, mom, we really have to go."

"You two can just stay here. Just push the beds up there together." Their mother just caused Ron to glow a bright red and Hermione to cover her face slightly.

"Not tonight mom, thanks for the offer though."

"Oh, alright," she conceded and gave them both a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Later, Gin," Ron, said to her and Hermione gave her a week smile and slight wave. Standing there watching the two floo themselves home she could not wait to get out of there just for now.

"Mom, I am going up to bed," Ginny spoke suddenly and began walking upstairs.

"I'll see you at home tomorrow bright and early then," her mother threatened.

Therefore, her mother knew she was going to be leaving the house somehow that made her feel slightly worse then she already did the fact her mother knew and said nothing for some reason got the better of Ginny.

Upstairs Ginny skipped the wig throwing her hair into a loose pony tail, reaching for a hanger in the back of her closet tonight she was not going to hid herself in the alley tonight she was going to meet someone anyone. This was going to end it had to end the needs the wants the desires the void was not going to be filled by him so she was going to find someone else to fill it. Pulling down the zipper revealing the red dress she hid away the year prior. Sliding the dress off the hanger, she dreamed it was summer again, but it was not and she would make due. Tonight though she would where her black bomber jacket. She did not intend to stay anywhere cold tonight so she would not do the heavy jacket, gloves and all the wintery good clothes that she usually did on nights like this.

Spending the next few moments trying to convince herself to put on the dress she couldn't help but think back to the first time she saw it.

_"Open it," he pleaded. _

_ "Right now?" _

_ "Yes, come on," he had that whine that he occasionally brought out. _

_ I began fiddling with the ribbon before I finally pulled it loose. After which I opened the box slightly peering in to see if I could see what was in it first of course I could not. I lifted it up and pushed open the tissue paper and in there laid a red material. Giving him a look he just nodded his head to tell me to continue. The first thing to cross my mind was something for the bedroom but we had yet to precede that far and it was not going to be happening anytime soon from what I had stated. _

_ I finally reached out and felt it the fabric felt incredible under my touch, finishing lifting it out I noticed it was a dress. I beautiful dress, a beautiful red dress, red which of course would contrast with my hair but I didn't say anything to him about it since I was in awe over the dress. _

_ "Why?"_

_ "Well, I figured it was something new, not that you don't already have new things, I just thought this was something new from me. Okay see this is all coming out wrong." He paused putting his head into his hand something he did whenever he got frustrated with what he was trying to say. _

_ "I understand."_

_ "I hope. I just mean well I know that anything I give you cannot be out and noticeable for people but I thought that well a new dress might be something you could get away with wearing." _

_ "Yes, I think I could but this dress isn't just an everyday dress Draco." _

_ "I know. I was thinking that if we ever get the chance to go out then it would be wonderful and there's sometimes functions around that require a dressier occasion but I can take it back and do something else for you."_

_ "No, this is perfect." She reached over squeezed his hand then kissed his cheek but you honest do not have to give me anything. _

_ "I know." He took a deep breath. "I was thinking of trying to get away next week at Hogsmeade?"_

_ "Yes of course." She replied._

Sighing recalling that later that week she had thought about wearing that dress to get away, no one knew she had it and it would be perfect to get away with. The dress at the time was slightly more fashion forward then what she normally wore so it was an easy project for her. Sitting down she slipped on her boots and finished the final touch ups and headed to her place.


	5. Chapter 5

Normalcy did not leave her as she apparate over to the normal spot hidden in the ally way. Had she really meant to land there she was not so sure anymore. For her it seemed liked that is where she needed to be though honestly she thought that ridiculous right after she realized where she was. Tonight it did not matter if she ran into him or not tonight, she was there to enjoy the evening even if maybe she thought she would be somewhere else. Still though stepping out as Ginny began to enter her mind as rationally not the smartest thing to do.

A noise from behind her caused her a sudden pause in her movement so she could listen for anything else. The noise was too loud for a mouse and to quiet for a person unless the person was sneaking up on her. Calming herself, she reached inside of her jacket when a voice spoke.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to tell you something."

She did not turn around there was not a need to turn around because honestly if the person was going to hurt her then he would have done so already. Still she kept a hold of the wand just in case. Allowing herself to take a few deep breaths and listening to him, she realized the person was just as calm as she was. Either he had been doing this awhile or he really was not a threat to him. The later of the two seemed the most appealing so that is what she decided to go with.

"I see you have decided not to come undercover tonight?" The male spoke quietly again announcing to her that he knew who she was.

She shrugged, she was not going to say anything if she did not need to.

"He comes with a Sarah Adley every couple months for two to four days. Though honestly I think they are nothing more then friends."

"You know I came for him," she responded her heart fell if he knew then anyone else might know and that could be cause for some serious issues. She wanted to know who this person was so she could easily found a way around him.

"I know he comes for you," he sounded so sad at that prospect.

"Do you know when he'll be around next?"

"No his visits are never announced he just shows up."

At this point, she turned around to find no one standing there. Walking down a bit further into the alley no one was around there was not even a sign that anyone but her was down this way. The only sign anyone had been around was a small pile of paper that were shredded that she remembered doing and a few butts to cigarettes that she smoked sometime during the past winter. It gave her something to do while she was watching all day long. Shaking her head trying to convince herself that what happened had not really happened. Not really knowing where else to go Ginny pulled her jacket closer to herself and walked out into the sidewalk for being later in the evening there still was not a lot of people walking on the sidewalk. That could be a good thing for her that means less people who might know her or remember seeing her around then again it also means people might be people watching and she currently had very little people to blend in with.

Briskly walking in the slowly chilling weather, she made her way to the coffee place that she and Draco had their last talk. Figuring that a decent cup of coffee might give her the warmth that she was wanting now even if it brought back terrible memories that was the best place she could think of. Suddenly that idea did not sound as good to her as before she would settle for the pub at the end of the street maybe a nice heavy drink might do her some good. Anything right now to help with the headache that was beginning to creep into her mind the simple fact she did not want to have to think about anything for the moment sounded well.

The place was not as busy as it looks from the outside and that just made Ginny love it more. However, no booths were available or anything so she had to deal with a smaller round table closer to the middle of the floor. She did not do bar seats because just anyone could sit down next to her and it was the easiest for someone to just start a conversation and even though she was less then happy to be in those conversations she was never down right rude so usually she ended up listening for a long period of time. That was not going to happen tonight she was going to make sure of it.

The server quickly came over getting her drink order and returned in just the same quickness that was just what she was looking for tonight no delays on the process of making her forget. People watching became her strongest point just by watching she normally could get a feel for a person, never with Draco though. Of course, all the times with Draco she basically left her leaving herself defenseless to most which she found out the hard way on a few occasions.

A young man waiting in a booth kept eyeing the door and fixing his shirt, coat, hair on occasion. A couple sat with their faces down toward each other the women would giggle and tilt her hair, obviously showing more then an interest then necessary giggling out of need to show him she was into him. A couple guys were laughing passing the beer around, Ginny didn't dare take a complete look but listening she figured maybe five guys possible six talking about who won the game though she could not figure out what game her mind began drifting towards memories and that just was not going to do. Taking a long drink of her beer, she tried to pay more attention to what was going on around her anything to keep her from wondering back to her memories.

A couple women walked in and found the bar quickly though it did not look like they ordered anything, Ginny watched them for a few minutes as they dialed out on their phones laughing and chatting. She began chuckling to herself thinking how she never really did that sort of thing.

"You know a pretty girl should not be drinking and having fun by herself."


	6. Chapter 6

"You know a pretty girl should not be drinking and having fun by herself." A voice suddenly spoke behind her causing her to tense up. She hated having people creep up behind her under any other circumstances the person would have been by now. Calming herself, she tried to relax the tension in her back quick thinking that is what she needed to do.

"I'm not by myself," Ginny stammered slightly.

"No sense in lying to me. I've been watching you since you came in, you haven't said a word to any one and the way you're drinking that beer I don't think you're waiting on anyone." The body to the voice came around the table to a better view, which was nice because Ginny barely had a view from craning her neck though she already had an idea who it was.

"I am waiting on someone, my boyfriend and I am drinking because I have not seen him for a while." Ginny felt a bit more confident.

"What's it been a year and you're still calling him you're boyfriend?"

"Yes." She was just plain annoyed right now.

"Denial, you know I honestly thought you would never show up here again but hey I guess we all have to do something when we lose it." He smiled a crooked grin. "What's pathetic is that you still think he's you're boyfriend."

"Because he is," she spat out quickly, she was tangling herself into the lies even more but there was no backing out from now.

"I know for a fact that you and him are not an item anymore."

**Ginny sat there trying not to make eye contact with him, he must **know more of what is going on them most or maybe he figured that she would crack and tell the truth. Who is to say that he knows anything at all? However, when Draco does not show up then there might be a bit of a problem though that time will come and Ginny was not going to start worrying about that now. She just wanted this guy to leave her be but she had a feeling he would not give her that satisfaction.

"I would rather you leave me alone."

"Like I said before I do not think that a pretty good should be by lonesome."

"I think that it should be up to said pretty girl on who she spends her time with. I find it rather rude that you just assume that you have the right to decide for the pretty girl."

"Yes I have to say I have to agree with what the pretty girl." A voice spoke from in front of the two causing them both to look up in shock. Though Ginny tried to keep the shock from registering on her face, it had been very hard to hide the shock due to the gaping mouth and lit up eyes.

"I, um, uh, I, well hi," the boy sitting at the time with her did not have anything better to say and she was not sure if she could say anything.

"I didn't keep you waiting to long did I?" He questioned not sitting down maybe he was trying to gage the situation either way she was still not sure what to say either. There was suddenly lots of different things running through her mind that she just did not have the time to process any of it but she knew she needed to in order to stop looking like the idiot.

"What are you doing here?" The person sitting with her finally asked the question she had been dying to ask herself but knew it that doing that would be counter productive to what she was saying to this idiot next to her.

"I am here to meet this gorgeous girl that I was afraid I was going to end up standing up because I didn't get the memo that the time had changed." He smiled that grin that made her realize this was not a dream that this was all really happening because that grin was even more unsettling then the one in her dreams. The way it lit up his eyes made her realize that she only barely began to capture all the little details about him.

"I was hoping that wasn't the case," she finally found her voice though it was rather shaky. "I figured you just didn't get it but I am glad you did."

He finally pulled out the chair he was leaning against though he seemed to be hesitant about doing so. Draco just saved her but she didn't have the time to figure out there were other things to worry about though getting past him sitting there was extremely hard for her to do right now.

"Something is going on here and I'm going to figure it out."

"What you feel slightly that we were able to put something past you. I know you've been following me well us and I am telling you that needs to stop."

The guy did not say anything else but pushed back his chair and walked off in a huff unfortunately, he did not leave the bar but instead slid into a booth. The same booth that Ginny had passed over when she was taking inventory of the room how he made it passed her radar she could not believe but he did and that ticked her off. Now though she needed to figure out how to act with Draco so the person would back off and by tomorrow, this was going to be front-page news if that jackass had anything to do about it. That is probably why he decided to hang around to get all the dirt on the two of them. Draco must have realized what was going on because a moment later even though Ginny is against using magic in front of muggles Draco was more or less a accustomed to doing so and set a barrier around them.


	7. Chapter 7

"I know you hate when I do something like that but if it keeps that thing out of our business all the reason to," Draco's voice rang out coldly as he pointed to the guy that stalked off a moment ago.

"No, it's fine, better this way."

Silence found it's way to the table neither saying anything. Ginny still felt the shock and it was long from wearing off but she had been afraid to let him know that but she was sure that he already knew. Before she could let things get even more uncomfortable than they already were Ginny decided best to finally break the ice and non-other then asking what she had been thinking since she had seen him standing there.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"How did you know exactly when to come in and save me again," she questioned with more conciseness.

"Oh, that, a friend of a friend told me," he took a deep breath after saying what he just said.

"That's all you going to say, that a friend of a friend told you?" she asked with a bit more outrage then necessary. Though it was hard not to be mad at a response like that things with everything that had happened that's all he could say to her about why he was there.

"Well, I really don't see what more there is to say on that. You asked how I knew and I told you."

"You're friend just happened to here and could get to you?" She questioned quickly. The whole friend thing just seemed overly odd to her and she honestly wanted to know if he had her followed because if that was the case she wanted to give him a piece of her mind even if she had possibly doing the exact same thing. Well not exact same thing because she was actually doing the following well not following but more like waiting around for him where as he was having someone else doing the following.

"What's with all these questions?"

"I have every right to be asking any question I feel the need to ask," she lashed out again. Her temper finding its way to the surface the temper that she had been hiding all this time. The simple fact he walked away with out so much of a good bye and this encounter was not exactly how she planned it and boy had she been planning for the day it might happen.

"Answer me some questions then," he snapped right back.

"Go ahead I have nothing to hide. I never said I wouldn't answer any questions." She could not help but egging him on at this point in time. Anything really to make him feel at a lost with her made her feel much better about the situation at hand. It would seem that he would fall back some from his attack but by the look in his eyes he was telling her different. This night might deteriorate at a moments notice if anything. She had to be prepared for anything right now and she did so by trying to clear her mind and not say the first thing that pops in her mind. Deeping her breath for a few moments he did not saying anything it looked from her advantage point that he was trying to do the same thing as her prepare.

"Why are you here in that?" His eyes followed the fabric that was clinging to her body.

"What this old thing?" She tried to keep it light.

"Yes." He managed to finally choke out as he called for a waitress to come over.

"I'm just out for the night grabbing a drink or two or three." Ginny smiled at him finishing off the glass also waiting for the waitress to show up to order another one. Tonight there would be a need for some drinks that needed to keep coming for it was not going to be an easy night tonight not with Draco sitting with inches of her. Occasionally she could feel the heat of his legs radiate onto hers under the table perhaps it was done on purpose but right now there would be no reason to comment on it.

"A beer don't care what just bring one and keep them coming," he placed a hundred dollar bill on the tray and looked at me for a moment then without looking away finished ordering, "and one for her keep them coming, also."  
"Got it," the waitress seemed rather happy for the money and she had a bit of a skip to her step.

"Well grabbing a drink in that is bound to gather some attention no wonder he came over to see you. Now my question is why has he been following you?"

"He has?" News to her if she wanted to be honest she always thought things were under control she had no idea anyone had been following her recently. She took a quick look at the guy he continued to watch them intently and that really got her temper a moving and that things were coming across her mind that tempted her to just throw a hex or two at him. Though she was able to refrain herself she hated knowing things were beginning to slip away.

"Yeah, he was. For awhile I think."

"That means you've been keeping tabs on me." A more of a statement then a question but there was a response back from it.

"So have you."

"I guess." Ginny didn't know what else to say so he had known but that didn't stop her from being happy that tabs were being kept on her either. "Why didn't you…" she was not exactly sure how to finish the sentence or if she even wanted to know the answer.

"Why didn't I say or do anything?"

"I guess that's what I am trying to ask."

"Simple answer because there was no reason to," he didn't continue right away and nothing persuaded her to figure Draco continuing that explaination and Ginny didn't want to have to wait so she went on with what she was going to say.

"Why?"

"We both knew the ending before we even started."

"Did we?" She questioned she knew things had changed between them even if neither were going to admit it. Yes perhaps she thought there actually would never be an ending even if things were being undercover.

"Yes."

"I think it changed,"

"Yes but that doesn't change the ending does it?"

"Anything can change the ending."

"Nothing could change the ending."

"Even feelings."

"Especially feelings."

The two of them kept quiet for a moment figuring out each other and thinking back to some part of the past. Ginny could not but help feel loss almost as the first night she felt lost with him.

_"What do you think would happen if this got serious?" Ginny questioned sitting in a corner in an empty classroom._

_ "This won't get serious." Draco suddenly said._

_ "It won't?" She questioned looking at him wondering exactly what he was thinking at that moment._

_ "No. Remember what we said, it was the simplicity of our feelings that kept it from getting serious."_

_ "Yeah, but what happens if feelings change."_

_ "It will be the same ending. Simplicity can only go so far." Draco went from laying down to sitting up next to her. "Even if our feelings change we both know this can only go so far and I am willing to take it till it had to end if you are wanting that." _

_ "I wouldn't say no." Ginny whispered leaning into his shoulder for just a moment before getting up off the floor. She had class in about twenty minutes. "You're right the ending will always end the same way." She laughed giving him a kiss on the cheek. She paused at the door looking out when he grabbed her suddenly and pulled her slamming the door shut again. Pushing her up against the door giving her a kiss nothing but lips on lips but it was the urgency behind the kiss. _

_ Ginny's mind went completely out of the window the thinking stopped as she felt his lips. His hands were not on her but one positioned beside her head and the other she felt the forearm along her side. She pushed forward giving him a responsive kiss._

_ "Yeah, the ending will always be the same no matter what happens before." Draco breathed. "I just hope the ending will not be soon." _


	8. Chapter 8

She looked at him as he took a deep drink of his beer trying to remember that urgency the need behind his eyes. She remembers that moment in the classroom just because she knew she was lost with him or without him that happened near the beginning of their relationship at the time, she felt as lost as he did. They both needed something and was able to achieve that from each other the simple need was what they always referred to. They expected nothing serious just the chance to fill a void they both began to crave. She continued to drink the beer sitting in front of her to keep her from having to talk.

"Who's Sarah?" She spit out finally.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah, the girl you were um at the inn with?"

"She's my cover. I have been going to the hotel in hopes of seeing you."

"Then what would you have done if you saw me."

"I don't know. I hoped that I would see you before you saw me. Andrew kept telling me he thought he saw you a couple times but you never came in or anything." Draco explained finishing off his drink.

"Yeah, I've been around." She spoke quickly.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Okay I have a feeling this isn't going to get us anywhere."

"No probably not but I don't know what else to say." She had to be honest with him. She really didn't know what to say to him. She had not seen him in over a year and the last time they talked the ending was not really an ending.

"How about honesty," Draco asked.

"Honestly could get us into trouble."

"I think I am can handle it."

"You first, I want to know who told you I was here."

"Okay, I did. I saw you at the inn but before I could get up the nerve to talk to you, you were already gone and I couldn't go after you something told me you didn't want to see me."

"Well, I usually wouldn't but I am glad you did. I have been waiting for awhile, I guess we both have."

She finished off her drink. Currently there was a lost for words in her mind. Things were going a little to well at the moment and there was nothing she could do about it. There was no way she could not tell him things he was Draco he had been her ears for years as she was with him. The ending that happened just did not belong there, it was a forced ending and that just did not seem right for the two of them at least that is not what she though. She wanted to know what he thought except she had a feeling since the leaving did not seem to bother him when he did. She had managed to keep it together for every one including herself for a while and that was enough for her then though as the days past she knew she was losing it.

"You know what I had been thinking when it all came out?" Ginny asked him even though she did not care if he wanted to know or not because she thought he had every right to know the truth.

"What?"

"I thought thank god it's finally out in the open things can change." She looked down before gaining the courage to look back up at him. The look of confusion found his face he used that face when he didn't want to hear something.

_Ginny smiled eating lunch from a table in the back of the restaurant. It was warm outside and she honestly wanted to be eating outside but she knew that it would not be happening today. It was the weekend before school was starting her last year finally but something would be missing and that was the person who was sitting right in front of her with his hat on. Draco finished the year prior leaving Ginny to go to school without him not that it mattered because they never spent time together out in view so she would actually have time to study this year. _

_ "What are you thinking?" He asked in a scratchy voice he had drank something earlier that caused the scratchiness so no one could tell it was him. _

_ "That's it's not going to be the same without you."_

_ "Ah, I see, well we'll have breaks."_

_ "Breaks," she simply repeated, "breaks are not enough."_

_ "I can't do anything more. Maybe show up at Hogsmead on occasion but you know that's going to be hard."_

_ "I'm going to miss you," she finished saying before the look of confusion dawned on his face._

_ "Why?"_

_ "Why not? I spent half my school year before with you and now you won't be there."_

_ The confused look left his face but he did not say anything else about it but actually changed the subject. Things seemed to of happened between them suddenly and that meant that things were changing and neither was ready for that. _

_ "I guess I'll miss you too." He spoke suddenly and then went on talking about books. Which books are worth reading in 7__th__ year and which ones I could toss aside She always found a way back to the conversation but he was able to divert most of it back to something else which began making her angry. _

_ "It's not like I have suddenly fallen in love with you or anything. Nothing had changed in our said relationship. I am just saying that it's going to be different with you not around and I am going to miss that. Especially the sudden kissing sessions that we found time to put into our busy schedule. I just hope that we can find other times to get together."_

_ "Yes, I think I can make time for that and I was being truthful when I said I am going to miss you too but honestly I'd rather not talk about it because well then I will just keep thinking about it._

"You have a confused look on your face."

"It's nothing."

"What?"

"I was thinking."

"Think about what?" She pushed him along with answering but he shook his head and said no.

"Yeah, you're being so honest there."

"I hoped that the café wouldn't be our last goodbye."

"I did to."

"I had to leave you know that right?" He questioned with sympathy in his eyes.

"Yeah, it was the end and we both said it."

"I want to get out of here people are still watching us."

"Then let's dance." Ginny pointed to a dance floor towards the back of the room. There was a small are void of chairs and there were a few people dancing now. As she looked around the room she noticed that more and more people were now sitting around drinking it really did fill up fast when she was busy talking with someone. Draco did not have to be told twice he grabbed Ginny by the hand and pulled her over to the dance floor even though it was a faster song he wrapped his arms around her and she breathed in his scent. A scent that she had longed forgotten about how she could have forgotten she was unsure of.

Neither one spoke while they danced along at a slower tempo something about this felt so wrong yet so right. Perhaps it is because she was just Ginny and he was just Draco and for the first time they were out in public together as themselves. There were no gimmicks, no wigs, no potions, no glamour, nothing but Ginny and Draco and it seemed okay.

"I missed this." Ginny finally let slip.

"I have, too." Draco admitted. "You know the last time we were just us was back the last year of school."

"Only behind close doors," she replied.

"My seventh yeah I had a report due in Transfigurations and you had charms, we had sat down at the same table."

"Oh, yeah, I remember, you needed a book I had for some reason but I wasn't finished with it so we shared the table and the book."

"We shared a lot of looks then too."

"Yeah and it almost landed us in the hot seat with our friends."

"True but I think it was worth it." Draco admitted pulling her closer to him. It seemed like a natural thing to do. Though she felt tense under his touch and although she tried to calm the tension it became harder to do.

"What did you mean when you mentioned about what you thought when we were found out?"

"You mean the thank god part?"

"Yes."

"I thought that things had changed for the better that now that it's finally out we wouldn't have to live a lie anymore. I had hoped our ending had changed."

"Why was it so easy for you to walk away?"

"Because," he didn't finish.

"Because why?"

"Because I had prepared myself for knowing the ending and that was not the ending I prepared myself for so I knew that wasn't goodbye."

"Then what was it?" Ginny questioned with hopes of already knowing the answer.

"A hope."


End file.
